DxD: Descendientes
by Thegamedragon
Summary: La lucha de ideales y el derramamiento de la sangre sucia atrapan a un joven que deberá guiarse en un mundo en donde lo sobrenatural es más normal de lo que habría imaginado. La búsqueda del verdadero significado de su vida toma color carmesí, al color de cabello de la joven demonio con quien deberá hacer un pacto para que ambos… terminen lo que el pasado comenzó. ideadegodofhope.
1. Chapter zero

Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales.

Categoría M, solo para mayores de 18 años. Quedan advertidos.

Bueno, sin más interrupciones...

Disfruten del fic.

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

\- Conversaciones. –

-'' Pensamientos''-

 _\- Flashbacks -_

 _\- *Hologramas, llamadas telefónicas*-_

* * *

 **\- Compañía DxD -**

* * *

Capitulo cero: **[Prologo]**

* * *

En los tiempos pasados, los humanos creían en la existencia de seres sobrenaturales en el mundo. El respeto y la veneración que les tenían eran tanto que realizaban rituales y sacrificios para conectarse con aquellos seres que creían tan superiores y perfectos.

Un antiguo y sabio Rey fue testigo que tanto entes demoníacos como sagrados existían y antes de su muerte dejaría aquel conocimiento grabado y cellado en el Libro del Predicador.

Los descendientes de este Rey pelarían por generaciones entre sí para buscar la perfecta conexión entre la brecha de lo sobrenatural y lo real. Nombrado como el Juego del Rey, este conflicto desarrollado por los portadores de la sangre de salomón se llevaría a practicar hasta el tiempo presente.

El derramamiento de sangre y los sentimientos se ponen a juego por esta lucha de ideales. Aquel que logre obtener las catorce llaves de Salomón obtendrá la capacidad de descubrirlo todo.

Esta historia se centra en un problemático chico castaño portador del Booster Gear descendiente de aquel Rey y una ingenua chica pelirroja demonio, con quien tendrá de hacer un pacto para terminar aquello que el pasado dejo atrás.

¿No se escucha interesante?

Pues prepárense, porque ninguno tiene el conocimiento para saber que se esconde en este pequeño relato lleno de secretos y tragedias.

Comienza la primera llave.

Gremory.

* * *

 **Fin del Prologo**


	2. Chapter 1

Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales.

Categoría M, solo para mayores de 18 años. Quedan advertidos.

Bueno, sin más interrupciones...

Disfruten del fic.

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

\- Conversaciones. –

-'' Pensamientos''-

 _\- Flashbacks -_

 _\- *Hologramas, llamadas telefónicas*-_

* * *

 **\- Compañía DxD -**

* * *

 **Capitulo uno** : [Rojo]

* * *

La sagrada biblia nos dice que la conexión con seres demoníacos está completamente prohibida para los hijos de Dios.

Cualquier pacto que se pueda generar entre humano y demonio es rechazado para los ojos de cualquier cristiano.

Que no puede surgir ninguna relación entre lo demoniaco...y el alma humana...

Pero eso es exactamente lo que he estado contradiciendo a lo largo de mi vida.

Ya estoy muy alejado del mundo corriente y me encuentro viviendo más un mundo sobrenatural.

No puedo tener una familia normal.

Ya no puedo ser más un humano común...

Ahora soy diferente, he cruzado la línea de lo sobrenatural.

Estoy consciente de ello.

¿Eh?

¿Si quisiera ser normal de nuevo?

...

La verdad no.

Porque desde que estoy junto con "Roja" me he sentido más vivo que nunca.

A pesar de que he estado al borde de la muerte desde que estamos juntos...y en unos próximos momentos pueda que muera...Yo...

Yo nunca me alejare de esa demonio.

Viviré para ella.

Ese es mi pacto con ella.

No...mi propósito en la vida.

-[Compañero, es hora.]-

-De acuerdo Ddraig.- me preparo para salir con la armadura carmesí.

Con un suspiro, me alzó al vuelo en el cielo púrpura del Inframundo.

Si...el inframundo.

Si no conocía a Roja..es muy probable que nunca hubiera visto ni pisado este lugar.

...

¿Quieren saber cómo es que la conocí?

A "Roja".

Bueno...es una historia en donde la voluntad de ideales chocan desde el pasado hasta el presente.

Se interponen sueños y la sangre es la principal causa de un conflicto que ha venido desde generaciones.

La voluntad de un Rey y la caída de una alianza son sucesos que marcan mi historia.

Comencemos con lo más cercano a mi tragedia.

La llave Gremory.

La gema carmesí que me acompañaría desde mi verdadero nacimiento.

Hasta el encuentro con su verdadero dueño.

Todo empieza con la muerte de alguien importante para una de las grandes casas del imframundo.

* * *

El fuego lo consume todo.

El fuego destruye...quema...

 _Arde..._

Eso es lo que un moribundo Sirzech pensaba al arrastrase entre el fuego de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Kuoh.

El juego del Rey había causado esto...

Intentaba pensar para no sobrellevar la culpa que parecía consumirlo a cada momento.

Pero no podía quitar el peso de la culpa al ser el principal causante de la muerte de sus contratistas.

La pareja Hyoudou.

Aún no podía creer que ayer estaba celebrando con ellos el cumpleaños número cuatro de su hijo y que ahora estuvieran muertos, enterrados en uno de los escombros de aquel miserable sitio.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, buscaba desesperadamente los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Así se demorara demasiado tiempo, los encontraría antes de morir.

Ya no podía regresar al inframundo.

El malnacido de Rizevim, el mismo demonio que lo hirió de muerte, había dañado su circuito mágico y no podía teletransportarse.

Tampoco podía comunicarse con Ajuka o con Grayfia...

Estaba seguro que el maldito hijo de Lucifer había bloqueado cualquier línea de conexión con el mundo humano.

Lo cual era mejor.

Ya que ningún demonio vendría a buscar su cabeza.

Apostaría lo que fuera a que ya lo habían tachado de traidor...

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Debía encontrar...encontrarlos.

Se los debía.

A ellos y a su hijo.

-¡!-

Un dolor en la parte izquierda de su pecho empezó a surgir.

-Buaj,- escupiendo sangre a mayores cantidades, el pelirrojo Gremory empezó a decaer.

Con la vista nublada cayó al suelo lleno de cenizas y ruinas, retorciéndose en su propia sangre.

¿Es este su final?

Sin poder encontrarlos.

Sin poder regresar a casa.

Sin volver a ver a su esposa y a su hermana.

-R-Ria-tan...Grayfia...Madre...Padre...lo lamento.- cerró los ojos en lagrimas esperando su final.

Bammm.

-¡!

De repente una pila de escombros cayo de un lado cercano a él, extrañamente en el mismo lugar, un aura roja se expandía fuertemente, apartando el fuego de su alrededor.

Con dificultad y con las mínimas fuerzas, Sirzech avanzo a gatas hacia aquel lugar.

Al acercarse con cuidado, vio la pequeña figura de un niño de cabellos castaño, severamente herido, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Lloraba fuertemente las palabras "Otou-chan, Ka-chan"

Sirzech lo reconoció enseguida.

Con la rapidez que podía, iba acercándose desesperadamente hacia el niño que expulsaba aquella aura salvaje.

Antes de llegar a donde estaba el pequeño, pensó por un momento que podía hacer para que se tranquilizara...

Sabía que el hijo de sus amigos no era normal, por el mismo hecho de llevar la sangre de un Rey y por que poseía una Scared Gear.

Sin embargo no tuvo que hacer mucho, al ver como el aura iba disminuyendo gradualmente al punto de desaparecer, mientras que el niño se quedaba sin fuerzas y caía rendido en el suelo.

-¡!-

Otro dolor punzante en el corazón empezó a surgir, la sangre salió de su boca a una presión fuerte.

Con la mano cubrió su boca y su pecho izquierdo y se dirigió decidido hacia el niño.

Al llegar, las lagrimas salieron otra vez...

La pareja quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos, estaban tirados en el piso...ahora solo eran cadáveres cremados.

En medio de ellos, su pequeño hijo, aun con un poco de vida, se retorcía por el dolor.

No podía imaginar el dolor del niño.

Por un momento la imagen de su pequeña hermana cruzo por su mente.

Rias ya tenía cinco años...no muy lejos de la edad del chico.

-¡!- una idea paso por la mente del heredero Gremory.

Moribundo, sostuvo el cuerpo del niño.

Esta era la única solución.

\- Niño...se fuerte...cough!...Ah, ah, Tus padres fueron grandes personas...y tú debes ser más grandes que los dos juntos.- apartando un mechón de pelo castaño.- Tu vida será una miseria...estará plagada de sangre. Nunca tendrás una vida normal, no podrás tener un día sin respirar tranquilamente y sentir la muerte susurrando en tu cuello. - sacando de su chaqueta, una gema de color carmesí, colocándola en el pecho del chico. - Tu sangre esta maldita, y tu destino también...odiaras tu presente, odiaras tu futuro..- mirando la gema convertida en un colgante , que se amarraba al cuello del niño- .pero por favor...intenta terminar con este conflicto maldito por una buena vez...Da paz a las grandes facciones...por favor...cumple con lo que tus padres no pudieron hacer...-

Excediendo sus reservas mágicas, llevo al niño a un lado de la ciudad llena de fuego hacia el bosque, con cuidado dejó su cuerpo reposando en un piedra.

-Te la encargo... junto con Rias cambien el destino de las facciones...-

El pelirrojo se recostó en un árbol cercano, y dejo que la muerte llegará a por él.

\- Grayfia...-sonrió por última vez entregandose a los brazos de la muerte...

¡!

Un último dolor se presento en su pecho izquierdo.

Finalmente con eso...Sirzech Gremory murió.

* * *

\- ¡Muévanse rápido! ¡Quiero a todos apagando este fuego! - ordeno el jefe de bomberos de la ciudad de Tokyo.

Había sido encargado llevar helicópteros y camiones hacia la ciudad de Kuoh para apagar el gran incendio que consumió la mayoría de la población.

A pesar de moverse lo antes posible, la distancia de Tokyo hacia Kuoh era demasiada.

No se logró llegar a tiempo.

Pero se haría lo posible para rescatar a los sobrevivientes.

-¡Señor!- llamo un oficial.- Hasta ahora se encuentran cinco familias con vida.- informo sosteniendo una lista que agarro el jefe para observarla.

-Saji, , Shidou, Shinra, Hanakai, Yura...¡No es suficiente! ¡Ordena a la división BA3 que sigan buscando!-

-¡Si, señor!-

Viendo como su recluta se iba, miro los alrededores de la ciudad que alguna vez fue un centro de atracción turística...

-Esto es una miseria.- murmuró decepcionado.

Mientras tanto, en una de las montañas, un hombre de cabellos negros con puntas amarillentas, sostenía el cuerpo de un niño que portaba una extraña gema en su pecho.

-Descansa en paz Sirzech...yo me hare cargo del resto. - murmuro Azazel, desapareciendo en la profundidad del bosque.

* * *

 _Cuatro años después._

* * *

La ciudad de Kuoh ya se había reconstruido.

Las casas que se habían perdido fueron reemplazadas por unas nuevas construcciones hogareñas donadas por la organización japonesa.

Lastimosamente la vida de las personas no era algo que se podía reemplazar con infraestructura o con dinero.

Y eso lo sabía un niño de ocho años llamado Issei Hyoudou, cuyos padres habían muerto en la gran tragedia de Kuoh, del cual fue uno de los sobrevivientes que se habian rescatado.

Aprendió a sobrellevar el dolor a través de los años y forjar una personalidad que cubría el dolor de no tener a sus padres y del no tener el cariño de las personas del orfanatorio en donde ahora vivía.

Ahora se encontraba en el salón de clases que la comunidad les había donado a los niños sin hogar como él...

Los demás infantes coloreaban sus dibujos apartados de su persona.

No lo consideraban uno de ellos.

Él era _diferente._..

Era _extraño_...

A veces hablaba solo...y contaba cosas que no tenían sentido.

Siempre que alguien lo quería golpear, él sostenía con fuerza aquel extraño colgante que tenia agarrado a su cuello para después atacar a sus adversarios.

Aquellas peleas lo habían puesto en problemas con los dueños del orfanato.

Solo el Hermano Azazel salía a su favor, y lo protegía de los regaños de las demás autoridades.

Gracias a él tal vez no lo habían echado aún del orfanato...

-Sensei! ¡Issei pinta algo raro de nuevo!- chillo una niña conocida como Aika Kiryuu, causando la molestia del niño castaño.

-¡No es raro! ¡es original!- protestó con enojo.

-¿Qué coloreas, Issei?- pregunto Azazel acercándose a ver el dibujo de su protegido.

En aquella hoja se encontraba la figura de un dragón de color rojo, junto a un gema y un hombre de pelo carmesí...

 _-Sirzech...-_ pensó el hombre, recordando a su amigo.- _Supongo que sus recuerdos no están alterados del todo.-_

-Lo ve sensei, es raro,¡ issei es raro!- chillo la niña, despertando al hombre de sus pensamientos y enojando aún más al niño.

Varios de sus compañeros se acercaron y empezaron a chillar _!Issei el raro!_ burlándose de el pobre niño que aguantaba las lagrimas y se aferraba con fuerza a su colgante.

-Paren de una vez...-ordeno Azael seriamente, logrando que los niños calmarán su burlas al castaño.- Ahora quiero que recojan sus cosas y vayan al comedor...La hermana Griselda los espera.-

Con un "Si, sensei" los niños partieron del salón dejando a Issei y Azazel solos.

-...- el niño se mantenía callado, mirando con el ceño fruncido el piso.

Azazel solo suspiró.

-No les hagas caso...el dibujo estaba muy bueno...aunque le falta sentido, estaba muy bien pintado el dragón ..-

-Ddraig.- interrumpió el niño aún con la mirada baja.

-¿Cómo?-

-Se llama Ddraig, me lo dijo él.- Azazel vio extrañado a Issei, quien solo levanto la mirada.- Si no me lo cree, no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado.- bajo de nuevo la cabeza.

De repente, una mano acaricio sus cabellos rebeldes.

\- Jajajajaja, mira que darles nombres a tus dibujos...- reía el hombre con fuerza, molestando al chico levemente. - se nota que aun eres un niño pequeño con una gran imaginación.- bufo, despeinando su cabello castaño.

-¡Diga lo que quiera! - mascullo Issei enojado recogiendo sus pinturas, alejándose rápidamente de aquel molesto sujeto.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Y dime como se llama el hombre?!¡¿Ruby?!- siguió molestando Azazel al pobre infante.

PAAMM

-¡Se llama Gomory!- finalizo el niño cerrando de un portazo el salón.

\- Gomory...Gremory...Tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo antes de que empiece otra vez.- murmuró Azazel caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación, localizando al chico quien jugaba sólo en la arena...con una gran figura de una bestia roja detras de él.

* * *

Su vida se había salvado.

No habia muerto con sus padres en aquella tragedia.

Se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarles.

Tal vez si aquel día Ddraig lo ayudaba, hubiera salvado la vida de sus progenitores...

Y tendría el calor de su Madre y Padre.

Pero eso no era así...

El _hubiera_ no existe.

Y el pasado solo son recuerdos.

...Los sueños se hacen más recurrentes.

El hombre rojo...Gomory se aparece en sus sueños.

Otras veces aparece Ddraig, el Gran Lagarto.

No entedia lo que le decían en sus sueños.

No entendia nada de lo que pasaba.

No sabia que hacer.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

¿Por qué no podía ser normal?

¿Que relación hay entre él y el rojo?

En ese momento recordó la frase que Gomory le dijo entre sueños.

 _" Tu sangre esta maldita, y tu destino también...odiaras tu presente, odiaras tu futuro..."_

Con cansancio, cerró los ojos, acurrucándose entre las mantas, esperando no tener pesadillas ó sueños raros esa noche.

Lo cual fue imposible por la aparición de una niña pelirroja que lloraba en sus sueños.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo uno**


End file.
